The Other End of the Tunnel of Love
by Secret Man
Summary: Cuddles and Giggles go to an amusement park and enter the tunnel of love. But can they get out alive with flipped-out Flippy there?


Disclaimer: I don't own HTF characters.

_**The Other End of the Tunnel of Love**_

Giggles was in her bathroom putting on make-up, anxiously waiting for a certain yellow rabbit to ring the doorbell of her house. She put the red bow on top of her head and walked to the living room.

The doorbell rang and she hurried to the door. Cuddles was standing there holding out some flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Giggles thanked him and showed him a poster of an amusement park excitedly. Cuddles nodded in agreement and took Giggles's hand.

Together the couple drove to the park with their bicycles. Their goofy friend, Lumpy, was the owner of the park. As a gentleman, Cuddles paid for both, his and Giggles's, tickets for The Tunnel of Love, which was one of the most popular attractions of the whole park.

Together Cuddles and Giggles stepped in a swan-shaped boat that floated in the river that entered the dark tunnel. Cuddles saw that in the boat behind them there were Flippy and Flaky. Cuddles smiled to himself. Everything was just fine.

The boat entered the tunnel and advanced slowly through the darkness. Cuddles and Giggles leaned at each other holding hands. They were too shy to kiss, but it was fine for them just to be next to one another. Both closed their eyes dreaming. All they could hear was the water's calming sound.

Meanwhile on the boat behind them, some water splashed on the fearful Flaky. She screamed and found herself embracing Flippy, who just smiled. Flaky let go embarrassed.

Suddenly Flippy held out his hand which was bleeding, because one of Flaky's spikes had stung him when she had hugged him.

Flaky noticed Flippy's wound and tried to take a look at it, but Flippy only guaranteed he was okay. He looked at his own blood; suddenly something changed in him:

_Horrible scenes of war… Must kill in order to survive… There are no friends; they're all deceivers!_

Flaky saw the madness in Flippy's eyes. She laughed fearfully as she always does when nervous. Flippy looked at her with blackened eyes. Flaky screamed.

Cuddles and Giggles awakened from their wistful thoughts, and opened their eyes wide when they heard screaming from somewhere followed by a maniacal laughter. Their boat suddenly stopped. Cuddles hopped down to check what had caused the boat to stop. Then he saw that there was no more water flowing to take the boat forwards. All he saw was blood flowing and a red spike…

Cuddles screamed out of terror and started panicking. Something was definitely not right. He helped Giggles down the boat, took her hand, and started running with her. They tried to find the end of the tunnel before the maniac- whoever it was- could find and kill them. The dark tunnel seemed endless.

At the end of the tunnel, Lumpy was waiting for last couples to come out, because the place was closing. He saw blood streaming out instead of water. As a coward, he ran away leaving his own park. He headed for his truck and stepped on it. Unfortunately his car was on reverse, so he crashed right on the tunnel of love, causing it the exit to collapse. The end of the tunnel was now blocked.

Lumpy left his car and ran away, because there was still blood flowing in the tunnel. He was too stupid to remember that there were still people stuck inside.

Cuddles and Giggles reached a dead end. They were confused, because there was only one route in the tunnel, so there was no way they could have strayed. The couple heard a scream from behind them. They started panicking and knocked the end trying to get out.

Giggles started crying out of desperation. Cuddles decided not to give up until he has saved her. He used all of his power and broke through the blocked end of the tunnel of love. They got out, but they saw someone else coming out of the shadowy tunnel, screaming.

Giggles cried again, and Cuddles prepared to fight for her, but then they saw that the person coming out of the tunnel was Flaky. She seemed to be in a good shape, except she was missing one spike. She was crying like Giggles, and holding Flippy's blood-stained hat.

Cuddles patted Flaky in the back and asked what had happened, and where Flippy was. Flaky explained that Flippy had flipped out when he saw blood. However, instead of killing anybody else, he killed himself with one of Flaky's spikes to save everyone from his madness.

The reason was that he had defeated his double personality. He had realized that he was a danger to his friends as a traumatized war veteran, and he figured that only way that he can prevent himself from killing his friends is by killing himself.

Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky were silent for a moment to honor the war veterans honorable sacrifice. The Tunnel of Love started to burn for Lumpy's wrecked car that exploded soon afterwards.

Cuddles and Giggles walked newly traumatized Flaky home. Then Cuddles walked Giggles home. At Giggles's home door, she gave a kiss to Cuddles, who blushed. Then, the yellow rabbit walked home enjoying the sunset.

**The End**


End file.
